The present invention relates to a disc changer capable of mounting a magazine for storing a plurality of discs such as CD (Compact Disc), drawing a selected disc from the magazine and reproducing the same.
There has been known a conventional disc changer for use in a disc player for reproducing an information recording medium such as CD, which disc changer has been disclosed by the applicant in its earlier Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-74353. The disclosed disc changer is so fabricated that a user is allowed to insert a detachable magazine (accommodating a plurality of discs) into a disc player, such that one disc may be selected from the magazine so as to be moved to a reproducing position within the disc player.
However, with the above-mentioned conventional disc changer, it is absolutely necessary to detect whether or not the magazine has been attached into the disc changer. For example, if an actual state that the magazine has been attached in the disc changer is not detected, it is impossible to decide a timing for drawing a disc from the magazine to the reproducing section. Accordingly, with a disc changer having a magazine, it is extremely important to detect the attachment of the magazine. In practice, the attachment of the magazine is detected by causing the magazine itself inserted in the disc changer to push a detection switch provided within the disc changer. However, with regard to a disc changer mounted within a vehicle, an undesired influence such as an external vibration can make it impossible to actuate the detection switch even if the magazine has been attached in the disc changer. Moreover, there is also a possibility that an actuated state of the detection switch may be accidentally released.